lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailblazer101's LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions 2: Broken Dimensions is the sequel to LEGO Dimensions. There will be more franchises, foundation elements, characters, vehicles, gadgets and more! Plot The evil Lord Vortech has escaped his imprisonment and now plans to take over the LEGO dimensions. Now it is up to three new heroes, Chase McCain, Hawkeye and Hermione Granger to gather new foundation elements and stop Lord Vortech and save the LEGO dimensions once and for all. New Foundation Elements *Egyptian Diamond (LEGO Adventurers) *Microbot Transmitter (Big Hero 6) *100 Dollar Bill (LEGO City) *Typewriter (Goosebumps) *Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter) *Shark Tooth (Jaws) *Amber Stone (Jurassic World) *Orb of CHI (LEGO Legends of Chima) *Infinty Gauntlet (Marvel) *Endstone (Minecraft) *Book of Monsters (LEGO Nexo Knights) *Yoshi Egg (Nintendo) *Power Berry (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Tiny Christmas Tree (Peanuts) *Hyperdrive (Star Wars) *Angry Bird Egg (The Angry Birds Movie) *Physican's Cure (The Heroes of Olympus) *AntiMatter Staff (LEGO Ultra Agents) *Imagination orb (LEGO Universe) Franchises New Franchises *LEGO Adventurers *Big Hero 6 *LEGO City *LEGO Dimensions *Geometry Dash *Goosebumps *Harry Potter *Jaws *Marvel *Minecraft *LEGO Nexo Knights *Nintendo *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Peanuts *Pixels *Star Wars *The Angry Birds Movie *The Heroes of Olympus *LEGO Ultra Agents *LEGO Universe Returning Franchises *Back to the Future *DC Comics *Doctor Who *Ghostbusters *Jurassic World *LEGO Legends of Chima *Midway Arcade *Portal 2 *Scooby-Doo *LEGO The LEGO Movie *The Lord of the Rings *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz Expansion Packs Starter Pack *Toy Pad + Game + Poster + Chase McCain + Hawkeye + Hermione Granger + Police 4x4 Adventure Packs *Big Hero 6 Hiro Hamada and Baymax Adventure Pack (Hiro Hamada + Getaway Car, Baymax + Recharging Bed) *DC Comics Batman (1966) and Robin (1966) Adventure Pack (Batman (1966) + 1966 Batmobile, Robin (1966) + 1966 Bat-Copter) *Nintendo Mario and Luigi Adventure Pack (Mario + Mario Kart, Luigi + Super Mushroom) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Spiral and Cylindria Adventure Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *Peanuts Charlie Brown and Linus van Pelt Adventure Pack (Charlie Brown + Sled, Linus van Pelt + Linus' Bicycle) *LEGO Universe Duke Exeter and Hael Storm Adventure Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon, Hael Storm + Venture Koi) Level Packs *Geometry Dash The Player Level Pack (The Player + Geometry Robot + Geometry Cube) *Goosebumps R.L. Stine Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *Jaws Quint Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Vengeance) *Marvel Iron Man Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) *Marvel Stan Lee Level Pack (Stan Lee + Marvel Bike + Stanbuster) *Minecraft Steve Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *LEGO Nexo Knights Clay Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *Nintendo Inkling Boy Level Pack (Inkling Boy + Splat Tank + Splat Roller) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pac-Man Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *Pixels Sam Brenner Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Arcader Turret) *LEGO Ultra Agents Solomon Blaze Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) Team Packs *LEGO Adventurers Dr. Kilroy and Pippin Reed Team Pack (Dr. Kilroy + Expedition Balloon, Pippin Reed + Pippin's Plane) *Big Hero 6 Go Go Tamago and Honey Lemon Team Pack (Go Go Tamago + Spinning Bike, Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) *DC Comics Green Arrow and The Flash Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *Goosebumps Zach Cooper and Hannah Fairchild Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *Harry Potter Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Flying Ford Anglia) *Marvel Thor and Loki Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Midgard Serpent) *Marvel Doctor Doom and Magneto Team Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet, Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *LEGO Nexo Knights Aaron and Lance Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *Nintendo Inkling squid and Inkling Girl Team pack (Inkling Squid + Ink Cannon, Inkling Girl + Splat Bomb) *Star Wars Han Solo and Chewbacca Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *The Heroes of Olympus Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *LEGO Ultra Agents Agent Jack Fury and Agent Caila Phoenix Team Pack (Agent Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Agent Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) Fun Packs *LEGO Adventures Johnny Thunder Fun Pack (Johnny Thunder + Thunder Striker) *LEGO Adventures Sam Sinister Fun Pack (Sm Sinister + Island Racer) *Back to the Future Mad Dog Tannen Fun Pack (Mad Dog Tannen + Wagon) *Big Hero 6 Fred Fun Pack (Fred + TBC Vehicle) *Big Hero 6 Wasabi Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) *LEGO City Farmer Fun Pack (Farmer + Tractor) *LEGO City Fireman Fun Pack (Fireman + Fire Truck) *LEGO City Rex Fury Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Lawnmower) *DC Comics Green Lantern Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *DC Comics Robin Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *DC Comics Lex Luthor Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *LEGO Dimensions Lord Vortech Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + Rift Racer) *Doctor Who Rose Tyler Fun Pack (Rose Tyler + Futuristic Spaceship) *Ghostbusters Gozer Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Slor) *Goosebumps Slappy the Dummy Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + The Haunted Car) *Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) *Harry Potter Rubeus Hagrid Fun Pack (Rubeus Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *Harry Potter Lord Voldemort Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Basilisk) Characters To be added. . . Trivia *Marvel is the only franchise to have two Level Packs *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Peanuts and Nintendo are the only franchises to have both an Adventure Pack and a Level pack. *All franchises from LEGO Dimensions will have returning characters. *Jurassic World and LEGO Legends of Chima have Foundation Elements in this game. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Lego Video Games Category:Lego games Category:LEGO games